It is known electrical connector systems comprising:                a first connector assembly having a first connector and a second connector to be coupled one to the other; and        a second connector assembly having one connector (i.e. a third connector) or two connectors (i.e. a third connector and a fourth connector) to be coupled one to the other.        
Each connector comprises a housing with terminals adapted to make electrical contact with complementary terminals of the complementary connector to be coupled with.
This type of electrical connector system may be used as a part of an overall electrical system for connecting an actuator to a power source and a control source. For example, the connector system may be used as a part of a power steering or an electrical brake of a motor vehicle, or a control system of an electrical traction motor of a hybrid vehicle, the said 1st connector assembly being a power connector assembly and the said 2nd connector assembly being a control connector assembly.
The terminals are mechanically and electrically connected to power, respectively control wires which are further connected to upstream or downstream apparatus.
During the coupling and uncoupling of the power connector assembly the contact resistance between the complementary terminals is momentarily higher than the prescribed value. Further during some time the extremities of the complementary terminals are at small enough a distance such a way that, if a voltage is applied, an electric arc flows. Those circumstances in combination with electrical current may cause a temperature rise and therefore damages of the connector system and failure of the upstream or downstream apparatus.